


Bridges Cut Off From Home

by Lena_Leurie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brothers are the best, Chameleon Salt, Gen, Marinette protection club, Twin sisters AU, and i am telling them everyone, chat's the best too, his jokes stuck in my mind, so now everyone thinks ive got lame sense of humour, thanks adrien, u get one!, want a twin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Leurie/pseuds/Lena_Leurie
Summary: "It is not everyday you know yourself as you but then someone tells you, you're somebody completely different. You get what I'm saying, right? Because if not, then don't worry, I'm not sure either."Hanriette Sauvetterre is just a teenage girl from a broken family. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is her total oposite - a teenage superheroine of Paris with a loving family. But just one meeting by chance and they know they have more in common than anyone.





	Bridges Cut Off From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to QuantumChickpea for help with editing Prologue, tips and encouragement!

Nothing happens without a reason nor force that pushes our destiny. It is as Newton's Third Law states: " _for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._ " Isn't that the best definition of destiny? For me it is not something that is written somewhere in the stars nor ready for us to take it. It is our own doing by making choices everyday - those small and big.

As funny as it sounds I believe that's how it works. Humans tend to believe in something ethereal to make their lives worthwhile. They want to think that there is some kind of fate assigned to them and they just have to wait for it to come. Well, I call it wrong but at the same time true. Because though there are things that are out of our control, we can always make it matter less in the future.

And you are still the author of your own destiny. That's it. Your actions are words in your story, that ends on your deathbed... I mean, come on, all that is for sure in life is death. But it is like an epilogue for our own story and it doesn't have to be the end of us. Because while stepping on Earth, we’ve made so many choices leaving something behind. A legacy.

It is an amazing thing for us to give younger generations. So yeah, we might be leaving this world, but it doesn't have to mean we are completely gone. And that for me, is destiny. I know it might sound confusing as I try to explain this, but isn't it always?

But now let's think about when destinies switch and we don't even know about it. I know I just said that we are writing our own path, but is it all the same for our newborn children? Well, not really I will tell you. For example, how will you explain to everyone that you took someone else's place in life while they took yours when you were a baby? And that their path ended before you started to fully enjoy your own?

It may be a little switch but it is a big one to everyone else around you that care. Because while everything you knew was true and real, it was also at the same time a lie and nobody even knew about it. And I can tell you honestly, that I have never imagined that this will be my reality.

My name is Hanriette Sauvetterre. Or I thought it was my name. In truth my birthname, that my birth parents gave me, was Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. And I had, well, still have <?>; a twin sister.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I, for one, didn't know about her. My whole life I believed I've had a brother Patric and sister Alexandrine, my parents being Sydnee (long gone) and Eriq Sauvetterre. And now I have another sister and another pair of parents. A whole new family.

I discovered it by chance. You see, Marinette happens to be Paris's local superheroine, Ladybug. I never really gave it much thought before, as my family moved to Versailles when my sister was born. And no, I have no idea how old I was at the time. But that's unimportant, let's stick to what happened.

So as I said, since we moved we were not really affected by akumas so it never really interested me. Though my brother was strongly invested in the Parisian Super Duo, especially Chat Noir and his puns. And let me tell you right here and now, that puns are an art but his are weak. I mean, dude only creates cat related jokes. I swear I will buy him a pun encyclopedia so he can enrich his vocabulary.

OKAY, I'm still avoiding what I really want to say. Back to my story now. Yes... Or you know what? Let me cover this later because I can't seem to concentrate on that right now. My mind seems to wander too much, you know? So let's skip that and let me tell you what happened to Hanriette. I mean, Bridgette, not me. Ugh, I'm still confused about this.

It is not everyday you know yourself as you but then someone tells you, you're somebody completely different. You get what I'm saying, right? Because if not, then don't worry, I'm not sure either. I just know that I was meant to be Bridgette, while the other girl was meant to be Hanriette. And that we were switched in the hospital. Taking each other's place.

So now, I, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, am known to everybody as Hanriette Sauvetterre. And it's... insane if you ask me. What is even more crazy is that real Hanriette died nearly after birth due to heart defect. I don't know how I feel about this. It's just... I took her place. I know it wasn't my fault but I lived her life. It wasn't supposed to be mine.

I feel like I am dead but my heart still beats. Yeah, I'm aware that I'm not dead, but... I have seen a tombstone with my real name on it. And just seeing it for the first time was enough to make me unsure of what to think. I’m still trying to process what had happened...

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be her fate, Hanriette's fate. Sabine says that it's not true and that they love me regardless, but I just cannot shake off this thought that says it is somehow unfair to her. And that it should have been me.

I know though it's hard for everyone else just as it is for me. So I just try to act as nothing happened. Kind of. Instead my relationship with Tom and Sabine is like they’re parents of my best friend. Though I know they are my real ones, I just don't see them as such. I will always call Eriq and Sydnee my parents even though I hate Eriq with all my heart and Sydnee's no longer here. But yet again, I owe everything to them, him, her. It's just how it is and it will never be the other way.

But when it comes to Marinette... I actually feel like her sister and I treat her as one. Well, I treat her like she's Patric, because Alex is a pain in the ass for a long run but you've got to love her either way. We actually all now treat each other like siblings. Pati is really good with people so he didn't really have any problem with Blue as a new addition to the sibling squad.

As for Alex... I have no idea how Blue is standing her. Most people who aren't used to her get super annoyed in first two hours. Pati and me made a bet about when will she crack and find how annoying that little gremlin is. I said two months and Pat said three due to her being a superhero and something else.

AND LET ME TELL YOU.

She fucked us both in the ass, because it is now two years and we both lost two hundred euros each. I mean, we didn't really lose any money. It is just symbolic.

But yeah, now I have a brother and two sisters. But don't let anyone tell you to believe in the twin bullshit. No matter what, Pati's the favorite. Sorry Blue. She's just not the one I could get wasted without any regrets nor, sneak out for a party. Or talk to about girls. So yeah, Pati is my boy and Marinette is our designated driver after the party.

I'm actually grateful for her because both Pati and I wouldn't trust Alex to drive us back home. Blue will at least cover up the damage and give us some water. Tried it before. Would recommend. Next.

... You know I think I should end this. I tend to babble a lot so it won't work if I'm going to tell you what happened. Instead I will let you inside my memory to the day it all started. Don't worry if some of it does not make any sense. Not everything in life has to make sense. Also, I would recommend to take out a map for it because it's a maze in my head.

So the next time you will hear of me it won't be from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to inside of my mind. 
> 
> So, recently I've been re-diagnosed with schizophrenia and my doctor has said something about me opening to the real world. To be honest I have no idea what in fact I'm trying to do but I've thought that maybe if I wrote everything I ever thought of in my dream world down I would get better? When I think about it now I'm thinking that maybe I've convinced myself that this would make a stop to put me into a character inside my mind and instead I've replaced someone else to cut myself from it? 
> 
> I hope this makes sense to you because it doesn't to me. I'm mostly confused about it right now because I've thought I just have depression and maybe someday it will go away. Yet my family tried to convince me that I am okay and I don't need any of that, with my father taking away my meds for about a year. 
> 
> A few months ago my psychiatrist said she's gonna change my meds. A week ago my therapeutist said she has my diagnosis. Some of my friends weren't even surprised by it, since they've knew the meds I take now were also for schizophrenia. Well, now I have to take medication for probably the rest of my life in fear of not going crazy. I mean, I know this doesn't mean I will be but I'm scared, confused and just trying to act it out or something. 
> 
> Anyway, most of the original characters I've based on people surrounding me and Hanriette on myself. If what she does in here doesn't make sense - it's okay! I write her on how I would react and I am fully aware (now) that my jugement on many things is clouded. So, yeah. It's going to be divided into five parts, each with different main arc and five chapters. There are also going to be three special parts, this being first.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my story.


End file.
